voicepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jam BAND
jam BAND (ジャムバンド、jamバンド Jamu Bando) is a Japanese-exclusive special character image DAW (digital audio workstation) that is similar to Magix Music Maker. It was made with the concept of using Music Maker in Vocaloid to create backtracks under the image of being a backing band for Miku Hatsune. jam BAND is an all-girls music group. Characters 'Maki Tsurumaki' Maki Tsurumaki (弦巻マキ（ツルマキ マキ） Tsurumaki Maki) made her appearance in jam BAND in December 21, 2007. She plays the guitar and is the lead member. Almost three years later, Maki became a Voiceroid. Her blood is Type A. Birthday: September 15 Background Color: Red Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Character Voice: Tomoe Tamiyasu 'Kana Amane' Kana Amane (天音カナ（アマネ カナ） Amane Kana) made her debut in jam BAND on December 21, 2007, along with Maki. Her instrument is the bass guitar. Kana's blood is Type B. Birthday: November 30 Background Color: Light Blue Hair Color: Light Blue Eye Color: Light Blue Character Voice: Milk Kano 'Rizumu Tsutsumi' Rizumu Tsutsumi (鼓リズム（ツツミ リズム） Tsutsumi Rizumu) appeared in jam BAND on December 21, 2007, along with Maki and Kana. She plays the drums. Rizumu's blood is Type AB. Birthday: July 11 Background Color: Pink Hair Color: Pink Eye Color: Pink Character Voice: Yuuri Nashimoto 'Kanon Tsutsumi' Kanon Tsutsumi (鼓カノン（ツツミ カノン） Tsutsumi Kanon) is Rizumu's older sister. Her debut into jam BAND was on March 19, 2009. She is the pianist of the band, as her instrument is the keyboard. Kanon's blood is Type AB. Birthday: November 7 Background Color: Orange Hair Color: Pink Eye Color: Pink Character Voice: Himari 'Mary Mitarashi' Mary Mitarashi (御手師マリー（ミタラシ マリー） Mitarashi Marī) is the newest member of jam BAND. She is a novice guitarist. Birthday: Unknown Background: Purple Hair Color: Purple Eye Color: Purple Character Voice: Unknown 'Robota' Robota (ロボタ) is the robotic member of jam BAND developed by Rizumu Tsutsumi. Its debut was on May 21, 2010. Software Magix Music Maker In December 12, 2007, Magix and AH-Software debuted Music Maker Producer Edition (now "Version 1"), a Japanese-exclusive DAW. Over two years later, in March 19, 2009, the software was upgraded and rebranded as "Music Maker 2 Producer Edition." Music Maker Producer Edition: jam BAND and Music Maker 2 Producer Edition: jam BAND was debuted on the same day as Standard and Limited Editions, respectively. sp-maki-box_s.jpg|Sound PooL Vol. 1 featuring Maki Tsurumaki sp-kana-box_s.jpg|Sound PooL Vol. 2 featuring Kana Amane sp-rizumu-box_s.jpg|Sound PooL Omake featuring Rizumu Tsutsumi 03400323804.jpg|Complete Sound PooL jam BAND Pack 0150080000132.jpg|jam Band Pack 1.5 0150080000082.jpg|jam Band Pack II 0150080000172.jpg|jam Band Pack III 0150080000212.jpg|jam Band Pack IV 0150080000262.jpg|jam Band Pack V Sound PooL Sound PooL is a software from Magix and AH-Software featuring copyright-free audio collections. It was optimized as additional data for Music Maker, but it can be used outside of it. On May 16, 2008, Vol. 1 and 2 of Sound PooL have been debuted simultaneously with Vol. 8. A bundle was made for Sound PooL called the jam BAND Pack. Vol. 2 from the jam BAND Pack features original character goods; other than that, the music software of the two-volume set is identical to that of Music Maker Producer Edition. Currently, I (Vol. 1 & 2), 1.5 (Vol. 3 & 4), II (Vol. 5 & 6), and III (Vol. 7 & 8) have been debuted simultaneously.